My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks/Galeria
Odkrycie equestriańskiej magii EG2 Widok na kawiarnię.jpg EG2 Syreny w kawiarni.png EG RR The Dazzlings w kawiarnii.png EG2 Aria skarży się, że chce porządnego "posiłku".jpg EG2 Niezadowolone spojrzenie Adagio.jpg EG2 Sonata nie lubi obecnego miejsca.jpg EG2 Adagio narzeka na swoje towarzyszki.jpg EG2 Adagio widzi equestriańską magię.png EG2 Magiczna tęcza pokonująca Sunset Shimmer.jpg EG2 Naszyjnik Adagio lekko błyszczy.jpg EG2 Adagio pyta Arię i Sonatę czy poczuły equetriańską magię.jpg EG2 Adagio "To equestriańska magia!".jpg EG RR Pewne siebie Dazzlings.png Przygotowania do Festiwalu Muzycznego 46.JPG EG2 Sunset bierze pędzelek Sweetie Belle.jpg EG2 Sunset chce pomóc.png EG2 Znaczkowa Liga nie chce pomocy Sunset.jpg EG2 Sunset oddaje pędzelek Sweetie Belle.jpg EG2 Pinkie macha do Sunset Shimmer.jpg EG2 Sunset czuje, że uczniowie są do niej zniechęceni.jpg EG2 Sunset podchodzi do przyjaciółek.jpg EG2 Pinkie i Rarity prezentują plakat.jpg EG2 Pinkie przyciska kartkę do twarzy Fluttershy.jpg EG2 Fluttershy z brokatem i farbą na twarzy.jpg EG2 Applejack pokazuje Fluttershy, że wciąż ma farbę na nosie.jpg EG2 Celestia i Luna mówią do uczniów.jpg Canterlot High students cheering EG2.png Principal Celestia excited about the musical showcase EG2.png EG_RR_Trixie_zdenerwowana_na_Sunset.png EG2 Sunset siada i zakrywa twarz wciąż czując się winna.jpg Piosenka Rainbooms i przemiana w półkucyki 72.JPG 73.JPG 74.JPG 75.JPG 77.JPG 79.JPG 81.JPG EG RR The Rainbooms w piosence Better Than Ever.png 88.JPG 89.JPG EG2 Trixie "rozsadza kadr".png 92.JPG 98.JPG 99.JPG 100.JPG 104.JPG 105.JPG 108.JPG 109.JPG 110.JPG 111.JPG Odwiedziny Flasha Sentry'ego Rainbooms hear a knock at the door EG2.png EG RR Flash Sentry przychodzi na próbę Rainbooms.png 114.JPG 115.JPG 117.JPG 118.JPG 120.JPG 122.JPG 124.JPG 125.JPG 127.JPG 128.JPG 129.JPG Nowe uczennice 130.JPG EG RR Dazzlings ukazują się Sunset Shimmer.png 132.JPG 133.JPG 134.JPG EG RR Sunset Shimmer opowiada Dazzlings o koncercie.png 136.JPG 137.JPG Aria Blaze "we have been known to sing" EG2.png 140.JPG 141.JPG 142.JPG 143.JPG 144.JPG Adagio palming her jewel EG2.png Sunset reaches for Adagio's jewel EG2.png EG2 Adagio odpycha Sunset Shimmer.png 148.JPG 150.JPG Niech będzie bitwa! 151.JPG 153.JPG 154.JPG 155.JPG EG2 Pinkie Pie z marchewką w buzi.png 157.JPG 158.JPG 159.JPG Adagio looks through the cafeteria doors EG2.png 164.JPG 166.JPG EG RR Sonata zafascynowana taco.png 168.JPG 169.JPG EG RR Adagio zdenerwowana na Arię.png 172.JPG EG RR Dazzlings rozpoczynają piosenkę Battle..png 173.JPG EG RR The Dazzlings zaczynają śpiewać.png EG RR The Dazzlings podczas piosenki Battle of The Bands'..png EG RR The Dazzlings tańczące na stołówce.png EG RR Aria i Sonata w piosence ''Niech będzie bitwa.png Male students looking distrustful EG2.png EG RR The Dazzlings w dalszej części piosenki..png 183.JPG 184.JPG Adagio Dazzle singing close-up EG2.png 185.JPG 186.JPG 187.JPG EG2 Dazzlings śpiewają razem na podzielonym ekranie.png 189.JPG 190.JPG EG RR Zdetermionowana Trixie w piosence Battle..png 192.JPG 193.JPG 195.JPG EG RR Zaklęcie The Dazzlings zaczyna działać.png 197.JPG 198.JPG 199.JPG EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png 201.JPG 202.JPG 203.JPG Skarga u Dyrektor Celestii Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and AJ in the hallway EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki idą zawiadomić dyrekcję..png Applejack calls Sunset a "power-crazed lunatic" EG2.png Applejack and Sunset "no offense" EG2.png EG RR Dyrektor Celestia odchyla żaluzje.png EG RR Rozmowa dyrekcji z Rainbooms..png Vice Principal Luna accusing Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset "I could see why you might think that" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "that's not what's happening" EG2.png Principal Celestia "isn't your band supposed to be" EG2.png Rainbow Dash worried expression EG2.png Vice Principal Luna "the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight" EG2.png Principal Celestia "the name of their musical group" EG2.png Applejack "they did?" EG2.png Celestia and Luna's eyes glow green EG2.png Wiadomość do Twilight Main cast gathered around the statue EG2.png Pinkie Pie on top of CHS statue EG2.png Applejack "we were protected somehow" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "No offense" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "None taken. Again." EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Rarity "the Dazzlings have cast..." EG2.png Rainbow Dash "they don't have cell phones" EG2.png Sunset scratching her cheek EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I may have an idea" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer opens her locker EG2.png Sunset "when I was Princess Celestia's student" EG2.png Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png Sunset tells her friends about the book EG2.png Rarity "what do you mean 'maybe still works'?" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer explains how the book works EG2.png Sunset looking at Rainbow Dash's pen EG2.png Sunset Shimmer writes in the book EG2.png W Equestrii Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Twilight "The library" EG2.png Delivery pony "Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'" EG2.png Book glowing and vibrating EG2.png Twilight levitates the book toward her EG2.png Twilight "from my friends at Canterlot High" EG2.png EG2 Twilight odczytała wiadomość od Sunset.png Twilight's friends looking at the storybook EG2.png Twilight explains the sirens EG2.png EG RR Syreny w opowieści Twilight.png EG RR Dazzlings rzucają zaklęcie w książce.png EG RR Syreny w książce księżniczki.png Storybook illustration of Star Swirl the Bearded EG2.png Star Swirl banishes the sirens to another world EG2.png EG2 Twilight czyta o Syrenach.png Applejack "must've sent them there ages ago" EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "cut off for a super long time" EG2.png Pinkie Pie butts in "first of all" EG2.png Twilight gallops off-screen EG2.png Twilight trots past Pinkie and Rainbow EG2.png Top of the modified Crystal Mirror EG2.png Twilight smiling in front of the new Crystal Mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Celestia's book EG2.png EG RR Pinkie bawi się przy portalu..png Pinkie Pie pointing at the mirror EG2.png Pinkie's friends unamused by her antics EG2.png Twilight ready to power the Crystal Mirror EG2.png Cutie mark on Celestia's book glowing EG2.png Machinery surges with electricity EG2.png Magical power swirls over the mirror EG2.png EG RR Portal ponownie otwarty..png EG2 Zadowolona Twilight.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png EG2 Lepiej nie.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Twilight allows Spike to accompany her EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Twilight and Spike expressions of confidence EG2.png Twilight and Spike run through modified Crystal Mirror EG2.png Powrót do Liceum Canterlot Rarity painting Fluttershy's nails EG2.png Sunset waiting by the statue EG2.png Applejack and Pinkie playing cards EG2.png Pinkie proud and AJ bewildered EG2.png The portal opening EG2.png Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png Sunset and friends see Twilight appear EG2.png Twilight returns to Canterlot High EG2.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer pomaga Twilight wstać.png Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png Mane six group hug closeup EG2.png The others are worried EG2.png Plan przeciwko syrenom Sweet Shoppe exterior view EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png Twilight and Rarity "so much catching up to do" EG2.png Applejack mentions a "blue-haired guitar player" EG2.png Twilight blushing when Flash Sentry is mentioned EG2.png Rarity asks about Equestrian gossip EG2.png Spike shouting "the Princess of Friendship!" EG2.png Sunset "that's really impressive" EG2.png Rarity panics at Twilight EG2.png Rarity cleans Twilight's blouse EG2.png Twilight asks "what's new here?" EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking toward Fluttershy EG2.png Rainbow Dash using her phone EG2.png EG RR Rainbow Dash pokazuje Twilight jej przemianę.png Twilight surprised by Rainbow Dash's video EG2.png Twilight "we can use that magic on the sirens" EG2.png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Applejack catches Rainbow Dash's punch EG2.png Applejack "we've got nothing to worry about" EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy tuli Spika.png Twilight asks about the Dazzlings' whereabouts EG2.png Pinkie Pie madly waving her hand EG2.png Pinkie Pie quickly drinking her milkshake EG2.png Pinkie Pie "that would include the Dazzlings" EG2.png Pinkie Pie with frosting on her cheek EG2.png Twilight cleaning Pinkie's cheek EG2.png Twilight and Pinkie smile at each other EG2.png Coś jest nie tak... Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png EG RR Obrażona Trixie.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png Rainbooms stand by the snack table EG2.png Flash "I'm gonna get more punch EG2.png Flash slams into Twilight EG2.png EG RR Twilight wpada na Flasha..png EG RR Flash Sentry rozmawia z Twilight.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png EG RR The Dazzlings pojawiają się w sali.png Twilight glancing behind her EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking clueless EG2.png Dazzlings inside the gymnasium EG2.png Twilight "could you excuse me" EG2.png Rainbooms walk over to the Dazzlings EG2.png Dazzlings watch the arguing students EG2.png Adagio "some kind of underlying tension" EG2.png Adagio "it's not the fruit punch, it's us" EG2.png Aria Blaze "the punch is awful too" EG2.png The Dazzlings hears Twilight EG2.png Rainbooms stand up to the Dazzlings EG2.png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png The Dazzlings confused EG2.png Sunset embarrassed for the Rainbooms EG2.png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png EG RR Zaniepokojone przyjaciółki..png Twilight "Why isn't this working?" EG2.png Adagio calls the Rainbooms "a little cocky" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png EG RR Dazzlings pochłaniają negatywną energię.png Adagio Dazzle "it found us" EG2.png Rainbooms retreat from the gym EG2.png Dazzlings grinning at the Rainbooms EG2.png Bitwa Zespołów na poważnie razem z Twilight? EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png Sunset "The sirens' magic comes from their music" EG2.png Twilight reacts to what Sunset said EG2.png Sunset "Or maybe not" EG2.png Twilight "I think you're onto something" EG2.png Twilight "It's when you play music" EG2.png Twilight "Uh-huh" EG2.png Rest of the cast thinking EG2.png EG RR Rarity zaprasza Twilight do ich zespołu..png Sunset sad EG2.png Rainbooms gather around Twilight EG2.png Pinkie "So what do you wanna play?" EG2.png Pinkie offering the triangle EG2.png Pinkie playing the sousaphone EG2.png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty.png Twilight Sparkle "I'll just sing" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "as in lead singer" EG2.png Applejack "of course as lead singer" EG2.png Applejack "she's the one with the magical know-how" EG2.png Rainbow "Let's get to learning that counter-spell" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "I don't know any" EG2.png Rest of the main cast "awwwww..." EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "I could figure out" EG2.png Spike patting Twilight's boot EG2.png Twilight "Technically I helped finish a spell" EG2.png Applejack "Where're you goin'?" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Are you crazy?" EG2.png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika.png Imprezka pidżamowa EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png Pinkie changing her status to "Okie-dokie-lokie" EG2.png EG2 Fluttershy, Rarity i Sunset robią selfie.png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack playing a video game EG2.png Rainbow Dash slams on the console EG2.png Rainbow Dash spinning her controller EG2.png Rainbow Dash "how is that counter spell" EG2.png Twilight flipping through the pages EG2.png Rarity "we don't know what we would have done" EG2.png The others agreeing with Rarity EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Pizza's here!" EG2.png And there they go EG2.png Twilight looking at what she wrote EG2.png Twilight's head "defeating" stick figure Adagio EG2.png Pinkie with slice of pizza in her mouth EG2.png Twilight puts Fluttershy's notebook in the drawer EG2.png Moonlight window at Pinkie's EG2.png Twilight sneaks around her sleeping friends EG2.png Twilight grabs her notebook EG2.png Twilight writing lyrics in the kitchen EG2.png Sunset standing in the kitchen doorway EG2.png Twilight "it has to be perfect" EG2.png Sunset "we really are lucky you're here" EG2.png Twilight "what everyone keeps telling me" EG2.png Sunset distressed by her own words EG2.png EG2 Rozmowa Sunset i Twilight w nocy.png Twilight giving a sympathetic grin EG2.png Sunset giving a sympathetic grin EG2.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer przestraszyła się Maud.png Maud feeding crackers to Boulder EG2.png Twilight and Sunset creeped out by Maud EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "good luck with the counter-spell" EG2.png Twilight determined to complete the spell EG2.png Kiepskie antyzaklęcie Twilight Sparkle "Hey, hey, listen" EG2.png Spike and Sunset cringing EG2.png Sunset covering her ears EG2.png EG2 Susnet Scisza Piecyk.png Applejack and Rarity squinting EG2.png Granny Smith using two apple cores as earplugs EG2.png Twilight "The power of our song" EG2.png Rainbow's pony ears starting to appear EG2.png Rainbow's pony ears still trying to appear EG2.png Rainbow Dash's pony ears disappear EG2.png Spike "That sounded way better..." EG2.png EG2 Big Mac mówi nie.png Fluttershy chimes in "I'm trying" EG2.png Twilight unhinged "one more time from the top!" EG2.png Twilight's friends stare at her EG2.png Rarity models her fancy band outfit EG2.png Applejack "enough with the costumes!" EG2.png EG2 Bitwa Zespołów rozpoczyna się za 15 minut.png Main 6 collective gasp EG2.png Rainbow Dash "Let's go win us a Battle of the Bands" EG2.png Twilight with a nervous look on her face EG2.png Start Bitwy Zespołów Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 2 EG2.png EG RR Dyrektorka chwali pomysł Dazzlings..png EG RR Pewne siebie Dazzlings na auli.png Luna "this is now a competition" EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Dazzlings Smiling at the Negativity EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "you feel that, girls?" EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png The Rainbooms worried about the other students 2 EG2.png Aria talking about the "Rainblossoms" EG2.png Adagio "push in the wrong direction" EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png EG RR Snips i Snails rapują.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Snips and Snails pass by the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms, Sunset and Spike EG2.png Rarity showing her band outfit EG2.png EG RR Twilight upomina przyjaciółki..png Rainbooms about to play Shake Your Tail EG2.png Pinkie Pie counting off Shake Your Tail EG2.png Rainbooms playing Shake Your Tail on stage EG2.png Snapshots about to sabotage the Rainbooms EG2.png Rarity jerking to the left EG2.png EG RR Pinkie szykuje się do wypuszczenia confetti..png Pinkie Pie's drum cannon EG2.png Fluttershy dislodges confetti in Twilight's throat with tambourine EG2.png Snips and Snails about to sabotage Rainbooms EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Rainbooms' Shake Your Tail rocky finish EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy chowa się przed światłem..png Rarity "this was not my fault!" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "much better than most of the other bands" EG2.png EG2 Zespół Derpy w Bitwie zespołów.png „Łzy? Tak szybko? To była dopiero pierwsza runda.” Mane six walking down the hallway EG2.png Twilight bumping into Flash yet again EG2.png Flash "You guys hear something?" EG2.png Flash "So annoying" EG2.png Flash Sentry "just so you can beat me" EG2.png Applejack "Come on, Twilight" EG2.png Flash "I bet you have no idea what you're doing" EG2.png Twilight in tears EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "tears already?" EG2.png CHS public address system 2 EG2.png Dazzlings walk down the school hallway EG2.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Dazzlings EG2.png Adagio "we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer" EG2.png Aria Blaze plays on Sunset's emotions EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "If it's any consolation" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer insecure EG2.png „...nasz urok będzie Cię nieść.” Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png The Dazzlings' pendants glowing backstage EG2.png Dazzlings beginning Under Our Spell EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "under our" EG2.png Luna and Celestia spellbound EG2.png Battle of the Bands tournament bracket EG2.png Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png Flash Drive advances to Round 2 EG2.png Twilight rushes to complete the counter-spell EG2.png Audience swaying back and forth EG2.png Adagio with her hand beckoning to the camera EG2.png Rainbooms blasting Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms bickering during Under Our Spell EG2.png Sunset isolated as her friends argue EG2.png The Dazzlings bathed in the spotlight EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png Ostateczna rozgrywka Final Battle of the Bands bracket setup EG2.png Sunset psyches up her friends EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions play Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud Trixie and the Illusions EG2.png Trixie taunting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash's grand entrance EG2.png Rainbow Dash singing "take caution" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer becoming worried EG2.png All spotlights on Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash's pony ears appearing EG2.png Sunset pouncing on Rainbow EG2.png Rainbow Dash glares at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Celestia writes something in disapproval EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Dazzlings grinning evilly in the audience EG2.png Rainbow Dash "what was that?!" EG2.png Trixie gloating about Sunset Shimmer's failure EG2.png EG RR Zdenerwowana Sunset Shimmer..png Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Celestia announces the second semifinal winners EG2.png Trixie in complete shock EG2.png Pinkie "did they just say the Rainbooms?" EG2.png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png Adagio Dazzle "sympathizing" with Trixie EG2.png Sonata Dusk "are held up for some reason" EG2.png EG RR Trixie ma plan, jak pokonać Rainbooms..png Zemsta Trixie Rainbow "Check, one, two. Testing, testing" EG2.png Fluttershy "we're the ones that made it to the finals?" EG2.png EG RR Zespół Trixie przyszedł pokonać Rainbooms.png EG RR Trixie uważa się za najlepszą.png EG2 Trixie pewna swojej wygranej.png One of the Illusions pulled the lever EG2.png Main cast and Sunset have fallen into a pit EG2.png EG RR Trixie żegna Rainbooms..png EG RR Głośny śmiech Trixie.png Yet another Adagio evil grin EG2.png Aria "Go back to sleep, Sonata" EG2.png Finałowy show Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Main cast and Sunset trapped EG2.png Applejack gets angry at Rainbow EG2.png Rainbow "Hey!" EG2.png Rarity pointing at Rainbow EG2.png Sunset Shimmer worried EG2.png Pinkie "It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!" EG2.png Main cast sans Twilight arguing while their magic of friendship is being sucked away EG2.png Magic of friendship of main cast get sucked away EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions at the end of Tricks of My Sleeve EG2.png Fireworks EG2.png Trixie "Try to top that!" EG2.png Dazzlings see green mist coming out EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Dazzlings strutting onto ampitheater stage EG2.png The Dazzlings absorbing the green mist while performing EG2.png Sunset "you've been letting little things get to you" EG2.png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png EG RR Sunset pociesza Twilight..png Spike at the door EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at the door EG2.png Pinkie Pie cheerful EG2.png The Dazzlings dancing to the left EG2.png Adagio "Welcome to the show" EG2.png The Dazzlings "Your time is running out" EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png Red lights surround the Dazzlings EG2.png EG2 Syreny po przemianie w hybrydy.png The Dazzlings colored in black EG2.png The Dazzlings transformed EG2.png Adagio looks up at the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms performing on hill EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png The Rainbooms "Gonna break out" EG2.png Rainbooms singing "set yourself apart" EG2.png Adagio "into a real Battle of the Bands?" EG2.png Adagio "Then let's battle!" EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Adagio's pendants shining EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms EG2.png The Rainbooms worried EG2.png The Dazzlings with red eyes EG2.png EG2 Rainbooms otoczone przez aurę syren.png Music shockwaves launched EG2.png Twilight conjuring a wave of stars EG2.png Siren Adagio deflecting the stars EG2.png Dazzling sirens continue attacking EG2.png EG RR Twilight traci mikrofon.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer zdejmuje kurtkę..png Sunset and Twilight smiling at each other EG2.png The Dazzlings get angry EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png Audience after shockwave EG2.png Adagio's eyes stop glowing red EG2.png EG2 Rainbooms "Co z siłą bomby".jpg EG2 Sunset Shimmer po przemianie.png EG2 Rainbooms po przemianie.png Audience singing along EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings with their pendants broken EG2.png The Dazzlings realize that they can't sing well EG2.png Audience booing at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings running away EG2.png Sunset "Guess that explains" EG2.png Twilight "they're just" EG2.png Flash hugs Twilight EG2.png Rainbow "The Rainbooms could really use" EG2.png EG2 Sunset Shimmer gra na gitarze.png EG2 Przytulanko.png Powrót do codzienności Main 7 beside the portal EG2.png Twilight "Ready?" EG2.png Spike "Ready!" EG2.png Twilight entering the portal EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png Sunset writing a friendship report to Princess Twilight EG2.png Pinkie Pie about to count off 'Shine Like Rainbows' EG2.png Pinkie Pie "three" EG2.png Grafiki podczas napisów końcowych/piosenka Jestem tęczą The Rainbooms performing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Rarity singing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Sunset and Rainbow playing guitars together EG2.png AJ and Fluttershy performing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Pinkie playing the drums for Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Human Applejack artwork EG2.png Human Rarity artwork EG2.png Sunset notices her book glowing EG2.png Apple Bloom saves the book from falling EG2.png Apple Bloom gives the book back to Sunset EG2.png Sunset walking with the Crusaders EG2.png Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie looks up while smiling EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Sunset looks up while smiling EG2.png Human Pinkie artwork EG2.png Human Rainbow artwork EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Spike artwork EG2.png EG2 Grafika ludzkiej Derpy.png Human Fluttershy artwork EG2.png Human Sunset artwork EG2.png Human Twilight artwork EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Epilog Red line drawn on paper EG2.png Twilight tearing the paper EG2.png Twilight pins paper onto the board EG2.png EG2 Sci-Twi ogląda swoją tablicę.png EG2 Coś dziwnego dzieje się w tej szkole.png EG2 Sci-Twi się zastanawia.png Kategoria:Galerie filmów